voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Zethrid/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Zethrid.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.231. From harem girls to Lotor's angels not a bad update.png S3E01.232. Zethrid is pretty but man does she dye those ears.png S3E01.274. Zethrid's vrepit sa salute.png S3E01.287. Can we just call them Lotor's angels now.png S3E01.290a. Oh look boss is coming 2.png S3E01 - Lotor - 36.png S3E02.11. Lotor's girls getting ready to jump.png S3E02.39. Zethrid bagged some Puigians.png S3E02.40. Voltron continues the Avatar tradition of animal mixing.png S3E02.41. Zethrid's not phased by stampeding bison elephants.png S3E02.41b. Zethrid's not phased by stampeding bison elephants 3.png S3E02.42. These boots are made for stompin.png S3E02.44. When the bat-eared lady gets that bat-crap crazy look.png S3E02.45. Let's dance you giant furball.png S3E02 - Lotor - 1.png S3E02 - Lotor - 2.png S3E02 - Lotor - 5.png S3E02 - Lotor - 6.png S3E02.154. LOL Zethrid is teasing Kova.png S3E02 - Lotor - 10.png S3E02.156. And what about their rebellion - crushed.png S3E02.158. Reports of yellow and blue in the Paglium quadrant.png S3E02.222. Hey it's the black kitty.png S3E02.262. Let's turn up the heat and see who comes to help.png S3E02.288a. Fire on the Altean ship with everything you have 2.png S3E02.311. What are your orders sir.png S3E03.25. Lotor's crew at cruiser controls.png S3E03.28. The lions will be on us in one varga.png S3E03.28a. The lions will be on us in one varga 2.png S3E03.30. I say we turn around and start shooting.png S3E03.188. Bring the pain.png S3E03.203. Lotor is right on top of the lions.png S3E03.205. Blow them up, Lotor.png S3E03.206. He can't, the area he's in is full of.png S3E03.353. Where are we going, Voltron is back there.png S3E04.158. Your theory about Voltron was finally proven correct.png S3E04.159a. I was personally hoping to see more fireworks 2.png S3E04.160. I guess all the previous attempts to get it out.png S3E04.167b. It's another reality Ezor 3.png S3E05 - Lotor - 1.png S3E05.158. Zethrid and Ezor whut.png S3E05.160a. I say we hit it 2.png S3E06.227. And lookie who's behind door numero trece.png S3E06.231. Nooo not in the kisser.png S3E06.282. Zethrid not intimidated by the whip.png S3E06.284. Split screen battle heh.png S3E06.285. It's been a long time since I faced a worthy opponent.png S3E06.297. Wow they are Mean Girls aren't they.png S3E06.311. Zethrid and Ezor at ship controls.png |-|Season 4= S4E1 - Lotor - 5.png S4E3 - Lotor - 36.png S4E03.267. Wait - there's another fleet - and another.png S4E3 - Lotor - 40.png S4E3 - Lotor - 44.png S4E3 - Lotor - 46.png S4E3 - Lotor - 49.png S4E3 - Lotor - 52.png S4E03.305. Zethrid huddling as they flee battle.png S4E03.319. Kill on sight - oh snap we're doomed.png S4E05.51. But my scanners don't detect anything.png S4E05.70. But sir this is all we have left.png S4E05.73. Zethrid goes Uh, did it work.png S4E05.74. Uh, did it work boss.png S4E05.245. If we turn him over now maybe.png S4E05.249. Whoa didn't think she would jump first.png Acxa stun Lotor.png S4E05.285. I'm sorry sir, nothing personal.png S4E05.290a. Zethrid your rear is outta here 2.png S4E05.294. Well there goes our barganing chip.png |-|Season 5= S5E02.136. Mean girls go whut.png S5E02.174. What the heck Matt you have teeth use em.png S5E02.188a. Watch out it's a flying Zethrid 2.png S5E02.219. Matt is going batter up on Zethrid.png S5E02.220. To the face part deux.png S5E02.227. Hooo snap gravity.png S5E02.232a. These poor mooks are the three stooges now 2.png S5E03.73. Whoever comes through next is going to get a face full of this.png S5E03.73a. Whoever comes through next is going to get a face full of this 2.png S5E03.74. Acxa and Zethrid put up their dukes.png S5E03.75a. Zethrid and Ezor get ready to fight 2.png S5E03.77. Are you here to kill us.png S5E03.101. Are you planning to seize power.png S5E03.103. It needs a natural born leader.png S5E03.104. Bring him to me and I will pardon your past misdeeds.png S5E03.320. Look who we found.png S5E04.97. That is why Sendak the purest of the Galra.png S5E04.177. Haggar's like welp there goes another plan awry.png S5E04.279. Leave him - the Empire has fallen.png S5E06.188. We could be out conquering.png They both look down.png S5E06.191. You wanna go throw things at the crew.png |-|Season 6= S6E04.332. Zethrid piloting one of the Sincline ships away.png Teams face off.png S6E05.21. Zethrid snarling as she fights Voltron.png Escort the package to Honerva.png S6E05.70. Zethrid and Ezor face Lotor and Shiro.png That's Lotor's Mom.png Lotor stands before Haggar.png She revvs her blaster up.png She shoots at Haggar.png You're working with Lotor.png It's not like we have another choice.png S6E06.98a. As long as I get to blow something up I'm good 2.png Ezor and Zethrid be scared.png S6E06.151. Why is he pleading with the paladins.png Ezor is so done with his plan.png The generals are confused except for a nervous Acxa.png S6E06.198. Zethrid and Ezor getting bounced around.png When your boss says he'll get rid of all galra.png S6E06.225. Zethrid gets voted off the Island er ship.png S6E06.227. Zethrid hates unexpected EVA's.png He really doesn't care doesn't he.png |-|Season 7= S7E3 - Zethrid's grin.jpg S7E03.58. Oh look it's an older Zethrid.png S7E03.62. That's what we're going to find out.png S7E03.64a. I will always take care of you Ezor 2.png S7E03.65. Don't worry we'll be fine.png Zethrid and Ezor (S7E3).png Zethrid Speaks to Ezor (S7E3).png S7E03.68. And we have the mighty Paladins locked in our brig.png Zethrid (That's my girl.).png S7E03.72. That's my girl and yup they are definitely partners.png S7E03.94. Look who's here it's Voltron.png S7E03.94a. Look who's here it's Voltron 2.png S7E03.100. Where have you been all this time.png S7E03.101. Answer the question, how did you survive that explosion.png S7E03.104. Enough of your games.png S7E03.109. I'm going to ask you one more time.png S7E03.129. Finally who's our first victim.png S7E03.131. I bet half my fleet this group has a soft spot for the small one.png S7E03.136. Hah your defiance is adorable.png Zethrid and Ezor (Frame damaged.).jpg S7E03.198. Acxa, what are you doing here.png S7E03.199. She's always been sweet on that one with the flippity hair.png S7E03.202a. You touched my girl prepare to die 2.png S7E03.203a. Oh no the big gal is mad now 2.png S7E03.229. Ezor sliding to a stop back with Zethrid.png S7E03.231. So do you guys actually know each other.png S7E03.243. Zethrid blocks Acxa's roundhouse kick.png S7E03.243b. Zethrid blocks Acxa's roundhouse kick 3.png S7E03.251. Do we have to wonder if they survived that now.png S7E03.251a. Do we have to wonder if they survived that now 2.png |-|Season 8= Zethrid returned with her crew.png Zethrid hunt Keith.jpg Zethrid and Keith quietly face off.png Zethrid unmaks herself.png You took Ezor from me!.jpg You took away everything.png Zethrid charges Keith.png Zethrid swings at Keith.png Zethrid grabs Keith's wrist.png Zethrid looks back and growls.png Zethrid is about to bodyslam keith.png Zethrid clutches Keith.png Zethrid lifts Keith.png Keith and Zethrid are on a cliftside.png Zethrid bares her teeth.png Zethrid realizes they're not alone.png Imprisoned Keith.png Now you will feel what i felt..png Lotor used us.png He led us down a painful path.png I'm too far gone.png She'll never take me back.png All I have left is REVENGE.png Zethrid's blaster charges up.png Zethrid defeated.png Zethrid is saved.png Zethrid is now a prisoner.png Ezor and Acxa at Zethrid's cell.png Zethrid, Ezor and Olkari Pirate came for help.jpg Keith,_Acxa,_Zethrid_and_Ezor_(Ending).png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender